Destin de merde
by Juklee
Summary: Harry ne veut plus rien ressentir, son destin il n'en veut plus. HPDM update: chap 4 en ligne
1. Introduction:English Summer Rain

**Destin de merde**

_Autrice : Neki Tsuki (ouah ça faisait longtemps)_

_Genre : Euh…bonne questions XD on va dire angst mais je suis pas sure mdr_

_Pairing : HP/DM et sûrement un SB/RL si je me sens le courage de faire des flashs back…_

_Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JK Rowlling…_

_NA : Bon, c'est ma première fic HP, donc wala soyez pas méchants avec moi lol ! Allez bonne lecture !_

**Introduction: **

_**English summer rain (Placebo)**_

_Always stays the same  
Nothing ever changes  
English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages  
Always stays the same  
Nothing ever changes  
English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages _

I'm in the basement  
You're in the sky  
I'm in the basement, baby  
Drive on ny x2

Always stays the same  
Nothing ever changes  
English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages x2

I'm in the basement  
You're in the sky  
I'm in the basement, baby  
Drive on ny x2

Hold your breath and count to ten  
(Fall apart) and start again  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
(Fall apart) and start again  
start again start again...

Always stays the same  
Nothing ever changes  
English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages x2

Hold your breath and count to ten  
(Fall apart) and start again  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Start Again start again  
Start Again start again...

Allongé sur la terre humide, la tête levée vers le ciel gris et lourd de nuages, Harry se grisait des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient avec rage sur le corps. La pluie était fine mais dense et elle semblait transpercer les membres du jeune sorcier.

Août tirait sur sa fin pourtant, comme tous les ans, la chaleur restait étouffante et la pluie, diluvienne. Comme tous les ans Harry avait passé ses vacances chez son oncle et sa tante et comme tous les ans il avait souffert le martyre sans nouvelles de ses proches. Mais cette année-là, Harry n'avait pas ressentit de haine contre sa soi-disant famille pour tout ce qu'il devait subir à cause d'eux ; et cette année-là Harry n'avait même pas maugréée contre sa chouette qui ne lui apportait pas assez de lettres. Non, Harry s'en foutait. Vraiment.

Aujourd'hui ce qui comptait c'était de se laisser tremper jusqu'aux os et peut-être de mourir noyé tellement l'eau s'infiltrait partout.Dans ses vêtements et même jusque dans son corps. Oui, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait réellement.

Poudlard ? Il avait oublié.

Ron et Hermione ? Oublié.

Sirius ?...oublié…

Harry se releva sur ses coudes, secoua la tête et lança un regard circulaire au paysage environnant. Rien n'avait changé : toujours les mêmes rues, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes arbres…Le brun soupira, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse. Finalement il adopta la position assise et ferma les yeux. Ca ne servait à rien de se dire que tout stagnait puisque rien ne changeait…

La pluie s'arrêta très soudainement, prenant Harry par surprise, cependant son visage ne transmit pas son émotion ne montrant qu'une impassibilité et une froideur indescriptible.

Cet été il avait appris à conserver ses sentiments en lui. Ainsi il ne paraissait plus faible ou frêle.

La mort de Sirius puis celle de Dumbledore l'avait- bien qu'il s'en cachait- profondément blessé et depuis ces évènements il avait décidé de s'isoler dans son désespoir devenu du je-m'en-foutisme.

Parfois, Harry se disait que son corps n'était qu'un immense sous-sol où il avait enterré ses sentiments et il enviait souvent les nuages de pouvoir être dans le ciel, en toute liberté…Là-haut on était libre de ses actes, de ses pensées…Le destin n'était pas tracé.

Car son destin à lui était tout tracé. Affronté Voldemort et disparaître à tout jamais. Oui il allait mourir, il le savait. Enfin il en était pratiquement sûr, mais vivre ou décéder, quelle différence ? Après tout, les gens le portaient en futur héro mais quand tout ceci serait terminé plus personne n'aurait besoin de lui. L'affaire serait classée et lui mis au placard.

Certaines personnes prétendaient l'aimer, mais pourquoi au juste ? Parce qu'il allait les « sauver » ? Sûrement. D'autres affirmaient qu'elles le détestaient. Probablement parce qu'il s'interposait dans les plans du Mage Noir. Mais finalement, tout ces gens n'avaient de sentiments que pour les actions qu'il accomplissait. Des actions que lui-même ne voulait pas avoir à faire. Actions prédestinées.

Alors Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un réceptacle à Destin et qu'on ne se préoccupait de lui que pour ne pas abîmer le corps du Destin. Il le savait de toute façon. On ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant il avait voulu y croire ces six dernières années. Six longues années pendant lesquelles il s'était fourvoyé sur tout et sur tous. Mais c'était fini, il n'était plus dupe. A présent il ne serait que Harry. Juste Harry, un garçon de 16 ans qui ne vit que pour lui-même, sans amis, sans famille et sans ennemis.

Et Voldemort ?

Oh et bien il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre pour passer ses nerfs.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapitre 1:Evil Dildo

Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu court c'est vrai mais il n'en fallait pas plus je pense. Attention! Paroles choquantes et vulgaires! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et: REVIEWS PLEASE

**Chapitre 1 : Evil Dildo**

_**Evil Dildo (Placebo)**_

_Hey motherfucker, I'm after you. I know where you live.  
I will fuck you up the ass and I will sneak into your room and cut your cock off  
and stuff it in my mouth and chew it up with my little teeth._

-Hey fils de pute, je suis après toi!

Harry se retourna violemment dans la direction de la voix qui venait de résonner. Mais ses yeux verts ne rencontrèrent que le noir le plus total. Le jeune homme déglutit, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait et comment il était arrivé là.

-Je sais où tu vis, reprit la voix sur un ton emprunt de folie.

Cette fois les paroles provenaient du côté opposé aux précédentes et Harry commença à se diriger vers les sons.

-Je te baiserais le cul et je me faufilerais dans ta chambre…

Le jeune homme ne pu réprimer un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine. La voix s'était faite tellement perverse, malsaine qu'il ne pouvait même plus bouger.

-Et je couperais ta bite et j'en remplirais ma bouche…

Harry déglutit, le visage pâle.

-Et je la mâcherais avec mes petites dents.

C'est à ce moment précis que le brun se rendit compte de la présence d'une main glaciale sur son bas-ventre exerçant une pression menaçante sur son entrejambe.

Harry hurla de toutes ses forces en se débattant comme un diable. C'est lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans sa couverture et qu'il se rétama sur le sol qu'il prit conscience que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Tous les éléments du mauvais rêve lui revinrent d'un seul coup et c'est presque automatiquement qu'il vérifia sous son pantalon de pyjama si son membre était toujours présent. Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant bien à sa place, mais la sensation de la main gelée sur son corps le fit trembler d'horreur. Cela avait semblé si réel pourtant c'était tellement étrange. Jamais Harry ne rêvait de Voldemort de cette façon. Enfin en supposant que c'était bien le Mage Noir qui s'était « montré » dans ce rêve. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice ? Et puis pourquoi venait-il le hanter aujourd'hui alors que de toutes les vacances il ne s'était pas manifesté à travers ses rêves ? Harry se recroquevilla, fourrant sa tête entre ses bras, les épaules secouées de légers sanglotements. Il fallait l'avouer, il était complètement effrayé, pour ne pas dire terrorisé. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi secoué par un de ses cauchemars…Soudain le brun se leva. Il ne devait plus y penser. CA appartenait à l'ancien Harry. CA ne devait pas le préoccuper.

Il partit donc vers son armoire d'où il sortit quelques vêtements un peu trop grands puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il y entra, son regard fut immédiatement scotché à son reflet dans le miroir. Sur son ventre, un peu en dessous du nombril, il y avait une marque argentée. C'était une main.


	3. Chapitre 2:Holocaust

Voila le deuxième chapitre, moins bien que les précédents je trouve mais bon j'ai eût énormément de mal à trouver une chanson qui conviendrait… Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! A bientôt !

**RARs:**

**Satya: MERCI beaucoup ! tu es ma première revieweuse dc je suis super contente ! En effet le chapitre précédent était un peu court mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi! (Evil dildo godmichet du mal :) )**

**Zaika: Euh j'aurais aimé avoir plus d eprécisions lol merci kan mm pour ta review!**

**Chapitre 2 : Holocaust**

**_HOLOCAUST(Placebo)_**

_Your eyes are almost dead  
Can't get out of bed  
And you can't sleep_

_You're sitting down to dress  
And you're a mess  
You look in the mirror_

_You look in your eyes  
Then you realize_

_Everybody goes  
Leaving those  
Who fall behind_

_Everybody goes  
As far as they can  
They don't just care_

_They stood on the stairs  
Laughing at your airs_

_Your mother's dead  
She said  
" Don't be afraid "_

_Your mother's dead  
You're on own  
She's in her bed_

_Everybody goes  
Leaving those  
Who fall behind_

_Everybody goes  
As far as they can  
They don't just care_

_You're a wasted face  
You're a sad-eyed lie  
You're a holocaust_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar si effrayant. Mais une fois de plus, il n'y prêta pas attention. D'un revers de main, il essuya son front en sueur avant de jeter un regard à l'horloge. 4h30. Il était en avance, il pouvait se rendormir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Mais il ne vint pas. Le brun soupira d'exaspération, il commençait à avoir l'habitude alors avec un regard vide d'expression, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever, il se contenta donc de laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

Depuis que la « tâche « était apparue, Harry était hanté par le mauvais rêve toutes les nuits. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène, il ne voulait même pas comprendre comment et pourquoi elle était arrivée là. Il ne dirait rien à personne et continuerait, ou plutôt commencerait, sa vie de Juste Harry. Cette idée le rassurait. Il aimait pouvoir se dire qu'à présent tout serait normal autour de lui. Il espérait cela. Cependant l'apparition de la main avait semé la confusion dans son esprit. Bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas y réfléchir. C'est pourquoi il se leva vivement lorsque ses pensées se dirigèrent dangereusement vers ce sujet.

Il prit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille et passa rapidement à la douche. En se lavant, il se rappela le jour où il avait découvert la marque. Il avait frotté si fort pour qu'elle parte, que sa peau s'était irritée et avait légèrement saignée. Mais il s'était résigné à la faire disparaître, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle s'en aille d'elle-même.

Dans sa chambre, Harry finit de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise puis, la portant dans ses bras, il descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Celle-ci était faiblement éclairée par la lampe accrochée au plafond et Harry pu voir à travers la porte entrouverte que sa Tante était déjà réveillée. Il entra sans un mot et s'installa à table. Pétunia se retourna vivement en entendant le raclement de la chaise d'Harry sur le sol mais elle ne dit rien. Elle finit de couper un pamplemousse puis le donna à son neveu. Ce dernier ne la remercia même pas et engouffra le fruit comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Au bout d'un moment la femme éleva la voix :

-Nous partons dans une heure. Tache d'être prêt.

Harry releva un sourcil condescendant puis sortit de la pièce, laissant son assiette vide sur la table. A son grand contentement, sa tante ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas rangé ses restes. Mais depuis un certain temps elle n'osait plus lui faire de remarque, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole. Des trois imbéciles qui vivaient avec lui, elle semblait être celle qui avait le mieux repéré son changement d'attitudes.

En passant dans le hall, Harry croisa Dudley. Son cousin avait eût un ricanement en le voyant mais devant son manque de réaction, il préféra aller manger tandis qu'Harry allait chercher Hedwige.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry avait choisit un compartiment vide où il était sûr d'être tranquille puisqu'il se trouvait en fin de train. Il avait accueillit avec joie l'endroit et s'était installé confortablement contre la fenêtre. Sa manœuvre pour échapper à ses anciens amis- même si ceux-là ne savaient pas encore qu'ils appartenaient au passé d'Harry- avait été des plus difficile. En effet, tout la famille Weasley au grand complet s'était trouvée juste devant lui alors qu'il allait passé au quai 9 ¾. Habilement, il avait réussit à ralentir son oncle en faisant tomber sa valise. Ainsi les Weasley étaient passé sans le voir tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires éparpillées. Puis, sans dire au revoir, il traversa la rambarde prudemment. Heureusement pour lui, la foule était assez compacte pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Presque en courant il rejoignit le train et se faufila à l'intérieur. Ensuite ce fût plus facile puisqu'il trouva directement son compartiment.

A présent cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était là et personne n'était venu le déranger. Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, une voix légèrement nasillarde se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

_-Lâche-moi les basques espèce de grosse truie ! Face de verracrasse ! Erreur de la nature ! _

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et, à sa grande surprise, Harry découvrit un Draco au visage rouge de colère. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer car il s'assit rageusement sur un des sièges et commença à grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Légèrement gêné par la présence de son ennemi…Enfin était-ce toujours un ennemi ? Non, le nouveau Harry n'avait ni ami ni ennemi, il était seul. Donc Malfoy, était juste un sal serpentard complètement stupide. Bref, légèrement irrité- pas gêné- par la présence de Malfoy, Harry toussa, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Draco sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans le compartiment. Et lorsque il s'aperçu qu'Harry Potter lui-même était installé en face de lui, sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil laissant place à une pâleur extraordinaire sur son visage.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-Bonjour Malfoy.

Draco eût un léger sourire sarcastique.

-Depuis quand t'encombres-tu de politesse avec moi Potter ?

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, ignorant Draco ostensiblement. Celui-ci renifla dédaigneusement.

-Si j'avais su que je me retrouverais dans ton compartiment, je ne serais pas entré.

-Et rien ne t'empêche de sortir, répliqua Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Cette fois ce fût Draco qui ne dit rien mais lui semblait surtout avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Le Harry qu'il connaissait l'aurait envoyé chier mais là non. Il lui disait juste qu'il pouvait s'en allé, et ça n'était même pas un ordre. Soudain quelque chose frappa le serpentard. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant !

-Tiens tu n'es pas accompagné de tes deux petits toutous et de ton fan-club ?

-Quel sens de l'observation, répondit Harry indifféremment, le nez toujours collé à la vitre.

Là c'était vraiment TRES étrange. Il était où le Potter ardent et vif, prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque sur ses amis ? Où était passé le Potter prêt à répliquer, plus mordant encore, au plus minuscule des pics ?

-Mais toi aussi tu es seul.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était juste une constatation qui n'accordait aucun commentaire. Pourtant, Draco voulait provoquer Harry, il voulait obtenir une réaction ! Un vraie ! Une de celle où Harry s'énervait, où ses yeux brillaient de rage contenue et où tout son corps réclamait un combat.

-Pour ta gouverne, j'ai choisi cette solitude. Si je me suis sauvé c'est juste pour sauvegarder ma survie fasse à mes groupies. Je ne suis pas comme toi qui aimes à être adulé par des brebis galeuses !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est également moi qui ai voulu être seul.

-Quoi ! Toi Le Grand Saint Potter, tu n'as pas désiré retrouver tes chers petits Gryffondors en admiration devant ta personne ! Je ne te cache pas ma surprise…

Le brun soupira.

-Draco, arrête ton cynisme à la con et tais-toi. Je veux bien que tu restes mais tu me laisses tranquille. S'il te plaît.

Le blond cru défaillir. JAMAIS Potter ne l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Et il n'en avait aucuns droits ! Mais pire ! Il lui avait dit « s'il te plaît » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Quel était cet air froid et triste à la fois ? Un mensonge sûrement !

Draco voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du gryffondor mais étrangement, il se sentit coupable à l'idée de le déranger. Alors il lui obéit et garda le silence pendant tout le voyage bien que lui lançant de fréquent coup d'oeils interrogateurs, lesquels furent tout bonnement ignorés.

Enfin le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare et avant même que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry fila et sortit du train. Il entra dans un carrosse où il ne connaissait personne sous le regard médusé de Ron et Hermionne.

_A suivre._

_REVIEEEEEWS PLEASE ! éè_


	4. Chapitre 3:Teenage Angst

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3,sensiblement plus long mais pas très en rapport avec la chanson choisi, désolée ! Cependant, maintenant que notre cher Harry en est au stade second eh bien cela va être vite réglé. Je vous préviens d'avance, ce sera plus sombre encore!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et je rappelle que je suis bien une fille lol!

Allez bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Teenage Angst **

**Teenage Angst (Placebo)**

_Shine the headlight  
Straight into my eyes  
Like the roadkill  
I'm paralysed  
You see through my disguise_

_At the drive-in  
Double feature  
Pull the lever  
Break the fever  
And say your last goodbyes_

_Since I was born I started to decay  
Now nothing ever ever goes my way_

_One fluid gesture  
Like stepping back in time  
Trapped in amber  
Petrified  
And still not satisfied_

_Airs and social graces  
Elocution so divine  
I'll stick to my needle  
And my favorite waste of time  
Both spineless and sublime_

_Since I was born I started to decay  
Now nothing ever ever goes my way_

Harry était rentré dans la grande salle d'un pas précipité et s'était presque jeté à la table des Gryffondors entre deux filles de quatrième année. Ces dernières avaient gloussées, se sentant flattées d'être choisies par Le Survivant, et avaient essayé d'attirer son attention. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant son manque total d'intérêt face à elles.

Non, Harry ne les avait même pas remarquées, son regard s'était figé sur le siège du Directeur. A l'ancienne place de Dumbledore se trouvait Severus Rogue qui regardait d'un air impassible les élèves emplir la salle. Harry n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa surprise et de son dégoût, cependant il continuait à fixer celui qui semblait être le nouveau directeur.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Rogue prendrait la place de Dumbledore ! Dans son esprit -bien qu'il n'y avait que très rarement songé, préférant enterrer les mauvais souvenirs- c'était Mc Gonagall qui prendrait la suite…Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

Tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte du silence estomaqué des gens l'entourant. Ils venaient sûrement de découvrir le nouveau directeur…Soudain, des cris de joie s'élevèrent, suivis d'applaudissements. Le brun se tourna dans la direction des bruits et pu voir les Serpentards debout, leur visage satisfait. Il soupira, en voyant que les autres tables avaient plutôt l'air affligé.

-Taisez-vous !

La voix de Rogue eût l'effet d'un couperet puisque le silence s'imposa tout de suite. D'un même mouvement les Serpentards s'assirent.

-Bien. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais le directeur de Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que les règles n'ont pas changées. Ainsi la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves. D'autre part, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont interdites pour tous et il n' y aura pas de tournoi de Quidditch cette année étant donné le danger présent.

Un murmure de peur et d'indignation parcouru la salle.

-Silence ! Je disais donc. Vos sorties dans le parc et dans les couloirs devront se faire au minimum par groupe de deux et lorsque vous devrez vous rendre dans vos différents cours, se seront vos professeurs qui vous accompagneront. J'espère que cela est assez clair pour vous.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une jeune femme en robe bleu sombre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la Table des professeurs et alla directement s'asseoir à la seule place libre : celle du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue lui lança un petit regard réprobateur –auquel elle ne répondit pas- avant de poursuivre :

-A présent, veuillez accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mlle Dorwster.

Les professeurs et les élèves applaudirent mollement tandis que la femme se levait promptement.

-Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons passer à la répartition.

Le repas s'était terminé rapidement et tout le monde partait déjà en direction des salles communes. Harry avait fait son possible pour se mêler à la foule afin d'éviter Ron et Hermione, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, il les vit en haut, attendant quelque chose. Le Gryffondor fit immédiatement demi-tour et pour plus de sécurité il fila vers un autre escalier qui descendait. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il attendait, collé au mur, quand il entendit des pas dans sa direction. Et, avant même qu'il n'ait eût le temps de reprendre une position normale, Draco fit son apparition. Le blond se figea instantanément, affichant un visage étonné.

-Alors Potter, tu t'es perdu ?

Il le jaugea du regard et en voyant sa position, il ricana :

-Ou alors tu joues aux espions…

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Harry avait dû se contrôler pour garder un ton indifférent. En effet, il avait été surpris et avait légèrement paniqué mais il ne devait en rien le montrer. Surtout pas à Malfoy.

-Cet escalier mène aux dortoirs des préfets Serpentards.

A ce moment précis, Harry se sentit vraiment stupide. Il haussa les épaules et remonta les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant Draco ce dernier lui prit le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et il déclara :

-Tu as bien changé…Harry.

Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre pourtant, il déglutit à sa remarque.

-Ouais. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu m'appelles pas par mon prénom d'habitude.

Draco sourit.

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé « Draco » dans le train…

-Bon, eh bien tout le monde fait des erreurs. Bonne nuit.

Se disant, Harry remonta les escaliers mais il se stoppa rapidement en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Derrière lui, Draco pouffa.

-Ouais et tant que t'y es, fais de beaux rêves ! Sérieusement Potter, c'est à mourir de rire ! Tu te rends compte que tu me fais des politesses, à moi ! Saint Potter à décider d'être une bonne âme même avec les vils Serpentards ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attends !

Harry se retourna vivement, s'approcha du blond et cracha, énervé :

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Si tu te la ferme pas je te jure que ton joli petit minois va voler en éclats !

Draco lui dédia un magnifique sourire et dit, l'air ravi :

-Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux quand tu t'énerves Potter ! Je te préviens, ne t'avise plus de m'ignorer…

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant stupidement le blond.

-Ferme-la bouche Potter, tu gobes les mouches.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches ma considération ?

Draco sembla stupéfait de la question posée mais il n'en montra rien, prenant un air moqueur.

-Parce que j'en ai envie…

Le Survivant renifla dédaigneusement.

-Envie hein ? Et mon cul-

-C'est pas du poulet je t'assure, coupa Draco en lui lançant un petit regard appréciateur. Mais je te rassure, ce dont j'ai envie c'est plus…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cependant il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Draco s'esquivait avec un petit rire. Le brun ne comprenait strictement rien. Depuis quand Malfoy cherchait-il à l'embarrassé avec des sous-entendus ? Mais le plus important- et Harry en ressentit une certaine joie- c'était qu'il avait vu son nouveau comportement. Par contre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était cet engouement à le faire redevenir « comme avant » qui avait prit le blond.

Soupirant d'incompréhension, il fit demi-tour, gravit les quelques marches et rejoignit rapidement sa salle commune. Heureusement pour lui, il avait entendu le mot de passe et il passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans encombres.

La salle n'était éclairée que par la faible lumière s'échappant de l'âtre et tout le monde semblait être allé se coucher. Tout le monde sauf deux personnes, vraisemblablement deux garçons, qui s'étaient assis sur un fauteuil et parlaient à voix basse. Harry s'avança doucement, espérant ne pas se faire repérer, afin de rejoindre le dortoir. Mais lorsqu'il passa prés des sièges, il attrapa quelques paroles :

-…prix descendra pas plus bas ! T'imagines pas combien c'est dur de s'en procurer !

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais on est des amis…Tu peux bien me faire un prix.

-Ecoutes, la coc' c'est cher, alors tu payes ou t'as rien !

Harry déglutit : il y avait donc du trafic de drogue moldue au sein même de Poudlard. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille se demandant s'il ne devait pas plutôt aller dormir et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Espèce de crevard ! Allez tiens, v'la ton fric !

-Désolé mais je suis dur en aff- Hey ! Qui est là !

Harry sursauta, il était découvert. Ne préférant pas énerver les deux gryffondors, il s'avança vers eux.

-Harry Potter ! Oh putain ! Jordan on est dans la merde !

-Non ! Je vais pas vous dénoncer ! se récria Harry, Je…

-Quoi ? T'en veux c'est ça ? Tiens !

Le dit Jordan lui lança un petit sachet contenant la drogue et partit précipitamment dans le dortoir, vite suivit par son camarade.

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, le teint livide, les mains fermées sur le contenant de la cocaïne et le regard vide. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose en une seule journée et il commençait réellement à se demander s'il était maudit. D'un pas rageur il regagna son dortoir. Une fois arrivé, il se changea à la hâte, se glissa dans son lit et posa le petit sachet dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Il ferma les yeux mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant.

Tout semblait aller de travers avec lui ! Pourquoi ! Alors qu'il voulait vivre normalement ! Il ne souhaitait qu'un chose : qu'on lui foute la paix ! Mais non, il y avait toujours ses stupides personnes –sans citer Draco, bien sûr- qui voulaient voir l'ancien Harry. Mais ce dernier n'existait plus ! Même pas pour Malfoy ! Non, plus jamais il n'y aurait de sauveur du monde magique en lui.

Harry était dans un tel état d'énervement, qu'il serrait frénétiquement ses doigts sur les draps. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry ouvrit le tiroir contenant le sachet de drogue. Il s'empara de l'objet, l'apportant devant ses yeux. Il l'examina longuement, ce qui eût l'effet de le calmer. Comme hypnotiser par la poudre, il ouvrit le sac et versa la neige en long dans sa paume de main. Enfin il porta sa main à son nez et d'un geste très naturel aspira la poudre d'un seul trait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se senti bien, complètement apaisé. Puis il se sentit remplit de joie ! Il était euphorique, il voyait sa vie comme une blague et il se mit à pouffer de rire dans son oreiller ! Ah que la vie était belle maintenant ! Il se sentait fort, puissant ! Après tout, il était le Survivant celui sensé sauvé les sorciers de Voldemort. Encore une fois Harry explosa de rire silencieusement.

« S'ils savaient ! Alala ! Ma puissance n'est que pour moi ! Je ne l'utiliserais que pour devenir encore plus fort ! Enfin si c'est possible… »

Puis il se sentit tombé dans une lourde fatigue, ses yeux se fermant tout seul. Au début, il lutta pour resté éveillé, voulant garder son bien-être mais bien vite le sommeil l'emporta dans une myriade de rêves étranges et insensés.

_A suivre !_

_Reviews please_


	5. Chapitre 4: Been Smoking Too Long

Voici le chapitre 4, J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien mais pas tant que ça en fait. Je suis tellement pressée d'arriver aux pires moments > lol! En tout cas:

Merci à Satya qui m'encourage à chaque chapitre!

Et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 :Been Smoking Too long**

**_BEEN SMOKING TOO LONG (Placebo)_**

_Yeah, I really, um, I really, I really wanted to kind of like,_

_To capture some kind of like moment,__but maybe it's better if I'm sober..._

_Wake up in the morning, _

_I look at my clock_

_It's way past noontime, _

_I'm late for work_

_Tell me what have I done wrong ?_

_Nothing can go right with me it must be that_

_I've been smoking_

_Too long_

_Go to fix me some breakfast, __I ain't got no food_

_Take me a shower, the water don't feel no good_

_Tell me what have I done wrong ?_

_And nothing can go right with me must be that_

_I've been smoking_

_Too long_

_I got opium in my chimney, no other life to choose_

_Nightmares made of hash dreams, the devil in my shoes_

_What have I done wrong ?_

_Yeah nothing can go right with me it must be that_

_I've been smoking_

_Too long_

_When I'm smoking, smoking, put my worries on a shelf_

_Try not to think about nothing, don't wanna see myself_

_What have I done wrong ?_

_And nothing can go right with me it must be that_

_I've been smoking_

_Too long_

_In this blues _

_I'm singing, there's a lesson to be learned_

_You go round smoking, you're gonna get burned_

_Fuck me what have I done wrong ?_

_Nothing can go right with me must be that _

_I__'ve been smoking_

_Too long._

_Too long._

Harry se réveilla une première fois alors que tout le monde se levait dans le dortoir. Mais, trop fatigué, il passa se couverture au-dessus de sa tête et resta sourd aux paroles des garçons qui espéraient le faire se lever. Finalement les Gryffondors abandonnèrent laissant Harry se rendormir tranquillement.

Il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Il frotta ses yeux rougis par le sommeil tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit. Sa tête était lourde et tous ses membres semblaient encore endormis. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se leva et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la salle de bain.

L'eau s'abattait sur lui mais il ne sentait rien. Il avait espérer que prendre une douche l'aiderait à se réveiller mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisque il restait sous l'eau, le regard vide. Lorsqu'il en eût assez et qu'il se jugea au bord de la noyade intérieure, il sortit de la douche et passa lentement ses vêtements.

Il repassa dans la chambre et alla chercher ses lunettes sur sa commode. En effleurant le meuble il se rappela des évènements de la veille. Et, comme par enchantement, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lueur de vie. Il sortit le petit sachet du tiroir et répéta les mouvements du soir. Cependant, avant d'aspirer la poudre cristalline, il s'arrêta. Il était vrai que grâce à ça il avait réussit à oublier ses problèmes mais la rechute dans la réalité ne serait-elle pas plus dure encore ?

Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, il inspira la cocaïne

Encore une fois, il se sentit heureux de vivre, puissant et sûr de lui comme jamais. Il s'était étendu sur son lit pour mieux profiter des effets de la drogue et regardait le plafond d'un air béat.

Puis, petit à petit, il revint à la normal, bien qu'un peu plus fatigué et les membres encore plus engourdis.

Une fois sûr qu'il tiendrait sur ses jambes, il se leva et sortit rapidement du dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune vide et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était midi passé, donc il devait encore rester quelques élèves en train de manger. Il entra et alla s'installer à côté de Neville qui mangeait tranquillement avec Dean et Seamus. Ces derniers le fixèrent un instant, puis d'une même voix s'exclamèrent :

-Enfin réveillé !

Harry grimaça en entendant les autres crier. Il leur fit signe de baisser d'un ton tandis qu'il sentait un mal de crâne poindre.

-Tu sais que tu as raté la première matinée de cours ? demanda Dean.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-il vaguement. Vous pouvez me passer l'emploi du temps ?

Neville le lui tendit presque instantanément et Harry le prit sans même dire merci.

Il reposa le parchemin et se servit de la nourriture. Il prit une bouché de pomme de terre mais faillit recracher tellement leur goût était horrible. Il laissa tomber les tubercules pour s'attaquer à la viande. Cependant il subit une nouvelle fois le goût infect des aliments sous le regard perplexe de ses trois camarades.

Alors qu'il repoussait son assiette avec dégoût, Seamus se risqua :

-Hum, pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec Ron et Hermione ?

-Pas envie, marmonna Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, entendu, puis Seamus reprit :

-Ca va pas ?

-Si,si.

-Sûr ? insista Dean.

-Puisque je vous le dis !

Le brun s'était énervé un peu trop rapidement à son goût alors il préféra s'éloigner de ces imbéciles qui l'exaspéraient plus qu'autre chose. D'un pas lent et lourd, il se dirigea vers les serres où devaient avoir lieu le cours de botanique.

¤

Les cours s'étaient à peu prés bien passés puisqu'il avait réussi à éviter Ron et Hermione dans chaque cours, en se mettant systématiquement à côté de Neville ou parfois entre Dean et Seamus. D'ailleurs ces derniers n'avaient de cesse de se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry mais voyant sa mine blafarde et son air éthéré, ils ne lui en parlèrent pas.

Les élèves de Gryffondors de 7ème année entrèrent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Certain d'entre eux, et surtout les filles, s'extasiaient devant la jeunesse apparente de la femme et son joli visage qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir la veille. Harry lui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce genre de détails insignifiants : il imaginait déjà à quel point les cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal seraient une catastrophe. C'est donc d'une humeur plus que massacrante qu'il s'installa, seul, à la table du fond. Tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires, il ne sentit pas le regard triste que lui lancèrent ses deux anciens amis.

Comme le professeur tardait à venir, un joyeux brouhaha s'installa rapidement. Cependant il n'eût pas le temps de s'étendre plus longtemps car déjà (ou enfin, selon le point de vue) Dorwster entrait par la porte située derrière son bureau. Elle s'assit d'un geste naturel sur un coin de sa table et fixa quelques instants un point invisible, le visage fermé.

Harry prit alors le temps de la détaillée. Des cheveux blonds coupés au dessus des épaules, des yeux bleus gris, quelques tâches de rousseurs dispersées sur son nez et ses joues et une peau très blanche. Bien qu'en effet elle ait l'air jeune, sa pâleur laissait à croire qu'elle fût malade et son regard vide lui donnait un air froid, hautain. Un peu à la manière de Malfoy se dit Harry.

Soudain, le professeur sortit de ses pensées et voyant ses élèves quelque peu confus, elle leur offrit un large sourire. Restant sur son bureau, elle agita sa baguette, traçant en lettres argentées son nom :

-Bon, je rappelle à ceux qui n'auraient pas écouté le discours de notre cher directeur – et je les comprends- que je me nomme Eden Dorwster. Pour votre survie, je vous conseille de m'appeler Mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas mariée et loin de ressembler à Mc Gonagall.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le professeur s'accorda un léger sourire. Puis, elle ajouta :

-Ne lui dites surtout pas ce que je viens de raconter ou vous aurez sûrement un ver de terre à la place de professeur.

Des rires fusèrent à nouveau mais elle les fit tairent d'un petit signe de main.

-Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter des âneries mais pour vous enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle soupira.

-Un jour je penserais à étrangler celui qui à donné un nom aussi long à cette matière.

Les élèves gloussèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-Bon, eh bien, comme je ne connais pas votre niveau vous allez me faire un petit devoir.

Cette fois-ci les Gryffondors poussèrent des cris de protestations ce qui fit sourire Dorwster.

-Eh oui, vous allez très vite apprendre que je suis une grande sadique qui aime voir souffrir ses élèves. Un professeur quoi.

Encore une fois il y eût un rire général.

-Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Elle se leva et pointa sa baguette en direction du tableau noir. Là, une série de questions apparue et les rouges et ors commencèrent à travailler.

Tandis qu'Harry répondait à l'interrogation nonchalamment, le professeur le fixa étrangement pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas ris une seule fois et n'avait même pas montré un signe d'intérêt ce qui la perturba grandement. Elle devrait consulter le dossier de ce…Potter ?

¤

Harry commençait à grimper les escaliers montant aux dortoirs quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller :

-Harry ! Attends !

La première chose à laquelle pensa le brun fût : merde !

Il avait réussit à éviter Ron toute la journée mais apparemment celui-ci avait trouver le moyen de passer les mailles du filets. Harry soupira et s'arrêta, sans pourtant se retourner.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara le roux alors qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre.

-Pas envie, grommela le survivant.

Et il reprit son chemin. Pourtant il fût bien vite arrêté par les mains du Weasley qui le collèrent au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Pourquoi tu nous fuis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

-Rien justement. Gardez votre hypocrisie Hermione et Toi, j'ai pas besoin de vous.

Ron le regarda, bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami avec cette expression si froide et si insensible. C'était comme s'il s'en foutait royalement de lui. De tout en fait.

-Comment ça hypocrisie ? Mais Harry on tient à toi ! Reviens !

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et releva un sourcil de dédain.

-Ah oui ? Vous « tenez » à moi ? Laisse-moi rire. Allez lâche moi Ron, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et il se dégagea de la poigne de son ex-ami afin de rejoindre son dortoir.

A peine fut-il entrer qu'il s'allongea de tout son long sur son grand lit à baldaquin.

Voila, ça y était. Il avait envoyé chier le rouquin. Il ne serait plus obliger de le fuir lui et Hermione. Mais, la confrontation n'avait pas vraiment eût lieue. Pas de grandes disputes. Etrange. Comme d'habitude, rien n'allait comme il le prévoyait.

Instinctivement il porta sa main sur son ventre, à la place exacte où se trouvait la marque et la passa plusieurs fois sur sa peau, de manière rassurante. Vraiment, il aurait dû penser au suicide…En fait non. Jamais il ne pourrait se tuer, il trouvait cet acte tellement lâche. Et en même temps lui-même se trouvait lâche de fuir son Destin.

Que devait-il faire ?

Vivre…Mourir ?

Ou alors…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa commode au tiroir encore ouvert. De là, il pouvait entrapercevoir le petit sachet empli de drogue.

Les doigts tremblant, il s'en empara et aspira la fine poudre blanche, emportant ainsi tout ses problèmes et l'envoyant voir des myriades de couleurs.

_A suivre._

Bon…bin c'est nul XD En fait ça s'éloigne de plus en plus de ce que je voulais faire. Enfin bon, promis je vais essayer de me rattraper.


	6. Chapitre 5:Nancy Boy

Yop, voici le chap 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la chanson, ne faites pas trop attention elle ne correspond pas vraiment aux évènements.

Allez bonnes lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Nancy Boy**

**_NANCY BOY (Placebo)_**

_Alcoholic kind of mood  
Lose my clothes  
Lose my lube  
Cruising for a piece of fun  
Looking out for number one  
Different partner every night  
So narcotic outta sight  
What a gas  
What a beautiful ass_

_And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me  
And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me_

_Kind of buzz that last for days  
Had some help from insect ways  
Comes across all shy and coy  
Just another nancy boy  
Woman man or modern monkey  
Just another happy junkie  
Fifty pounds  
Press my button  
Going down_

_And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me  
And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me_

_Does his makeup in his room  
Douse himself with cheap perfume  
Eyeholes in a paper bag  
Greatest lay I ever had  
Kind of guy who mates for life  
Gotta help him to find a wife  
We're a couple  
When our bodies double_

_And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me  
And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me_

_And it all breaks down at the role reversal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me  
And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal  
Got the muse in my head she's universal  
Spinnin' me round she's coming over me_

Ca faisait deux semaines.

Deux longues semaines pendant lesquelles Draco n'avait fait qu'observer un certain Gryffondor qui, jour après jour, semblait toujours plus fatigué et frêle. Il avait maigri. Son visage blafard était émacié et ses gestes paraissaient peu assurés, accomplis de manière très sèche mais jamais tout à fait finis.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que son physique qui avait changé. Ses réactions aussi. Ou plutôt son manque de réaction.

Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un gosse paumé et totalement insensible à la présence des autres.

Et à force d'inertie, les autres avaient fini par l'ignorer aussi. Pourtant, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Draco, Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, continuant sa vie monotone sans jamais se plaindre ni même y prêter attention. Même la belette et la sang-de-bourbe l'avaient laissé tombé. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Draco ne trouvait pas Potter pathétique, non, loin de là. Il était…perplexe. Et peut-être un peu étonné aussi. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais vu le brun d'une autre façon qu'un sale crétin qui aimait la célébrité et qui se la jouait façon petit martyr cherchant à rétablir la paix et l'amour partout dans le monde. Tout ce qu'il détestait quoi.

Mais, là, non, il n'éprouvait aucune haine. Il était simplement étonné de découvrir un Potter totalement amorphe et comme coupé du reste de la population. Alors voilà, maintenant il ne faisait qu'observer son ennemi, essayant vainement de comprendre ce changement d'attitude si soudain.

Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne venait et l'état d'Harry s'aggravait. Mais le pire ce fût le premier jeudi du mois d'octobre…Draco s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie.

**¤Flash Back¤**

Harry se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Les yeux collés, la bouche pâteuse et la tête pleine de cauchemars trop horribles pour être effacés. Il lui était pratiquement impossible de ne pas penser à son putain de Destin dans ces conditions, alors, c'est presque inconsciemment que le brun porta sa main à la pochette contenant la cocaïne. Il tâtonna quelques instants pour enfin parvenir à l'objet désiré. Cependant, lorsque sa main se referma sur le sachet, ce dernier était vide.

Harry se redressa violemment dans son lit, empoignant fébrilement le contenant afin de le porter à ses yeux.

Il ne rêvait pas. C'était désespérément vide!

Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'allait-il devenir sans la drogue ? Elle qui avait été présente pendant un mois entier de sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus sans passer !

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front tandis que ses mains tremblaient. Il essaya de retenir ses spasmes mais ce ne fût pas très concluant. Alors, dans un effort presque surhumain, il se leva et se dirigea, titubant, dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Plus que deux cours, plus que deux cours, plus que deux cours…_

Harry se répétait cette phrase depuis le début du cours de métamorphose, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose. Tout son corps tremblait, bien qu'il réprimait ses soubresauts et il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Pourtant il transpirait.

Et puis il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la coc' !

Il fallait absolument qu'il en trouve et au plus vite !

Au début Harry s'était dit que c'était tant mieux, que cela lui permettrait d'arrêter de se droguer. Mais il valait mieux se rendre à l'évidence : il était dépendant. Mais pour le moment il s'en foutait royalement, lui ce qu'il voulait s'était sa poudre, bordel !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa plume et son teint devint plus livide encore, enfin si cela était possible. Il dû serrer la mâchoire afin de ne pas crier son manque cependant il ne pu empêcher ses dents de crisser sous la pression.

Surprise, Mac Gonagall se tourna vivement vers lui, le dévisageant étrangement.

-Mr Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

Les Serpentards qui étaient là également ricanèrent dans un bel ensemble, tous sauf un, mais Harry n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais une douleur fulgurante à la tête le fit vaciller sur sa chaise. Il voulu se retenir à sa table mais c'était trop tard : il tombait déjà à la renverse; sur le sol froid.

**¤ Fin du Flash Back¤**

Harry avait eût l'air si mal que Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Surtout après avoir appris qu'il devrait rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie.

Draco se dégoûtait. Lui, le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy, s'inquiétait pour Harry Potter le moins que rien ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas réprimer ce sentiment, et ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé !

Alors voilà. Il était là, dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire pour cesser de penser au balafré.

Son image le hantait. Son corps si fragile qui lui donnait envie de le protéger, ses yeux mornes où il ne voulait voir que cette lueur de colère brillée, sa peau blanche mais soyeuse et son odeur si…féminine! Tout ! Il voulait le revoir, lui parler, le toucher ! S'en était insupportable ! Il en était à vouloir le frapper de toutes ses forces juste pour pouvoir frôler son corps !

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il ne perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il agissait toujours avec froideur et réflexion. Il devait se ressaisir. Et d'abord se comprendre.

Pourquoi pensait-il tout le temps à Harry ?

Parce qu'il s'inquiétait de son état.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?

Parce que le Harry d'avant avait disparu.

Pourquoi voulait-il retrouver l'ancien petit con ?

Parce qu'il était terriblement séduisant à s'énerver pour un rien et surtout quand tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient, prêts à frapper. Et quand son souffle accélérait comme si-

« Bref, Draco coupa court à ses réflexions douteuses, pour résumé, je trouve HARRY POTTER séduisant et je m'inquiète à mort pour son joli petit cul bien roulé ! »

Il soupira rageusement.

Ok…Pas de problème…Il avait juste une crise de nerfs à gérer maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Serpentards avaient pu trouvé un Draco Malfoy au bord de l'endormissement. Il avait fait un nuit blanche afin de faire une mise au point avec lui-même et surtout réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire.

En fait, il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps. Il était un Malfoy, il agirait en Malfoy.

La journée se passa donc tranquillement et, une fois le soir arrivé, Draco se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il entra, Mrs Pomfresh le gratifia d'un regard surpris :

-Que faîtes-vous ici Mr Malfoy ?

-Je viens rendre visite à Potter, répondit-il de sa voix traînant habituelle.

-À Potter ? Mr Malfoy sortez d'ici, je ne veux pas de bagarre dans mon local !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre.

La femme l'observa, méfiante. Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes elle lui accorda :

-Bon très bien. Mais pas plus de trente minutes et je serais dans la salle d'à côté.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant d'entrer dans la salle de repos. Il la parcouru d'un bref coup d'œil avant de repérer Harry dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre.

Lentement et sans un bruit, il s'en approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le blond sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Harry l'ait vu.

-Je viens te raconter une histoire pour que tu dormes bien cette nuit, ricana-t-il.

Le gryffondor tourna son visage dans la direction de son visiteur et le fixa, l'air perdu et une sorte de lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Voyant l'étrange réaction de l'autre, Draco ajouta, moqueur :

-C'était une blague, Potter. Je savais pas que t'avais encore peur de t'endormir.

Harry eût un petit soupir déçu mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant de détourné le regard.

Un silence gêné s'instaura alors mais Draco le rompit le plus vite qu'il le pu :

-Alors pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Je…hésita-t-il, j'étais en état de manque.

Draco failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-De manque ! Tu te drogues Potter !

-Moins fort crétin, ordonna le brun. Tu crois que je l'ai dit à Pomfresh ?

-Alors tu te drogues vraiment ? chuchota le serpentard, estomaqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de choquant là-dedans ? demanda froidement Harry.

Draco se tu un moment puis finit par répondre :

-Rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais…Fais attention à toi quand même.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Non, démentit Draco.

-Menteur.

-Ta gueule.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-Je te parle comme je veux, et arrête de faire ton péteux.

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy, un type comme toi me doit du respect.

-Je ne dois du respect à personne et surtout pas à toi.

-Sors d'ici !

-Hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas envie.

-Tu me fais chier!

-Ravi de le savoir.

-Tu veux que je me lève et que je te fasse dégager à coups de pieds au cul !

-Sans façon, par contre j'apprécierais grandement que tu fermes ta jolie petite gueule.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il me ferait vraiment plaisir ?

-Dis toujours.

-Que tu sois tout le temps comme ça.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comme quoi ?

-Réactif, ¤il s'approche du lit¤, énervé ¤il s'assit près d'Harry¤ et…¤il colle son visage tout près de celui d'Harry¤ ardent.

Le brun déglutit.

-Comme avant quoi, ajouta Draco en se reculant rapidement.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Alors pourquoi agirais-tu ainsi avec moi ?

-Je…

-C'est bon, laisse tomber.

-Que… ?

-De toute façon j'arriverais toujours à t'emmerder n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai.

-Ca me fait plaisir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'adore te voir me haïr, rit le blond.

-Tu es maso ?

-Certainement.

-Et qui te dit que je te hais ?

Draco s'arrêta subitement de rire et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ? souffla-t-il.

-Si, bien sûr.

Draco sourit, charmeur.

-Tant mieux parce que moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Et, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Draco prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fût tout de lenteur, mais d'une intensité bien trop puissante. Au début, ils n'osaient pas trop se toucher mais la gêne qu'ils ressentaient fut bientôt remplacée par de l'ardeur. Tandis que la vitesse accélérait, le baiser devenait plus sauvage : ils se mordaient et grognaient avec un plaisir plus que visible.

Enfin,ils s'arrêtèrent, reprenant leur souffle et laissant ainsi le silence prendre place. Cependant, Draco le brisa rapidement :

-Ce baiser ne veut rien dire.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua durement Harry.

-Mais, si tu en as envie, ça peut aller plus loin.

Sur ces dernières paroles le blond s'éloigna, laissant un Harry assez content de lui.

_A suivre_.

MOUAHAHAHA on va arriver au plus intéressant NYAHAAAA XD

Aimé? Pas aimé ? REVIEWS please


End file.
